bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Luzi41
2002 Mein bester Freund offenbarte mir während einer Reise in Italien seine Begeisterung für Bionicle. Als ich mir dann auch einen Bionicle Kaufte (es war Toa Lewa Nuva) um mitspielen zu können, vielen mir meine Nui Rama wieder (an die ich vorher gar nicht gedacht hatte) ein und mein Bionicle Fieber entflammte. Unerklärlicher weise Schafte ich es noch in diesem Jahr mir alle Toa Mata und alle Bohrok und Bohrok Va (+Titanen) zu besorgen. Mama unterstützte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch und weil ihr die Turaga so gefielen ersteigerte sie mir bei Ebay. 2003 Ich meine es noch gar nicht erwähnt zu haben, doch am wichtigsten bei Bionicle sind mir schon immer die Matoraner gewesen. Ich bezeichnete 2003 damals als Matoranajahr und war überglücklich, denn sechs von ihnen kamen als Kohlispieler und auch noch zwei mit den Titanen heraus. Doch das Jahr hielt noch eine andere Überwaschung bereit: den ersten Film, denn ich mir sogar als Premiere im Kino ansah (wo ich auch noch Turahk gewann). 2004 Die Bilder der neuen Bionicle verwirrten mich sehr und ich fragte mich ob es überhaupt noch Bionicle sein, doch da es wieder Matoraner gab, die mich mir sofort besorgte, kaufte ich mir einen Toa doch, damit ich besser Spielen konnte und in Windeseile waren alle zweifel verschwunden und die Toa Metru eroberten mein Zimmer. Mama und Papa werten jedoch die Vahki erfolgreich ab in dem sie mir einredeten sie seinen blöd. Zur Premiere (falls es überhaupt eine gab) von Bionicle zwei kam ich nicht aber der Film war natürlich bald als DVD im Regal zu finden. Von allen Bionicle Filmen mag ich ihn am wenigsten. 2005 Zu diesem Jahr habe ich nicht so viel zu sagen, nur dass langsam meine Begeisterung für Bionicle langsam sank und ich mir deutlich weniger kaufte. Der Film gefiel mir sehr gut, ich kann nicht verstehen das andere ihn so Kritisieren, er ist mein zweit Lieblings-Film. 2006 Ich interessierte mich kaum noch für Bionicle. Zusätzlich war ich enttäuscht das es keinen Film mehr gab. Fast alle Sets die Unten aufgelistet sind habe ich mir 2008 & 2009 nach gekauft. 2007 Da meine Lieblingsfarbe Hell grün ist und es bis dorthin wenige Bionicle in dieser Farbe gegeben hatte besorgte ich mir Nocturn. Mehr auch nicht, denn meine Interesse an Bionicle war am Tiefpunkt angelangt, obwohl ich gegen Winter anfing Karzahni und Lesovikk, welche ja auch Hell grün waren, sehr zu mögen. Alle anderen Sets habe ich mir in den Jahren 2007 und 2008 nach gekauft. Meine Meinung zu Mahri Nui/die Grube: Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Dass nun die Story unter Wasser spielt fand ich mal ganz abwechslungsreich, aber andere Orte waren mir lieber. 2008 Ich fand Karzahni ganz toll, welchen ich in einem ShopatHome entdeckt hatte. Durch ihn war meine Interesse an Bionicle wider geweckt. Ich begann zu sparen, meine Eltern bekamen das mit und kauften ihn mir, ohne das ich etwas davon wusste, für meinen Geburtstag. Ich ahnte davon nichts und war überglücklich, als ich ein letztes Exemplar (sogar noch runter gesetzt) im Legostore fand. Ich wollte es mir kaufen, doch mein Papa verhinderte es und erklärte mir, dass meine Eltern schon einen Karzahni für meinen Geburtstag gekauft hatten. Schließlich kaufte ich mir stattdessen Lesovikk. Meine Begeisterung für Bionicle war wieder geweckt, und ich schaffte es mir alle Barakki vor meinen Geburtstag zu kaufen. Da ich also im Frühjahr 2008 noch mit den Bionicle von 2007 beschäftigt war hatte ich kein Geld mehr um die Phantoka zu kaufen. In den Sommerferien flog ich nach Amerika, und kaufte mir Mazeka. Ich war ziemlich enttäuscht, denn ich hatte vor mir alle Phantoka, die Av- und Schattenmatoraner sowie Muntran & Vican und Icarax im Legoland zu kaufen. Diese hatten sie aber nicht, sie waren alle ausverkauft. Ich bekam sie dann trotzdem ihm Legostore. Die Mistika und Powerflieger fand ich total daneben, ich habe mir nie einen gekauft und ich werde mir auch nie einen kaufen. Meine Meinung zu Karda Nui: Als ich die ersten Bilder von Karda Nui und den dazu gehörenden Charakteren, fand ich diese ganz gut. Die Idee, dass sich Matoraner und Toa oder Matoraner und Makuta verbinden können, fand ich überflüssig. Die Story in Karda Nui gefiel mir auch, bis zu dem Punkt, wo es in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse ging. Diesen mochte ich überhaupt nicht, genauso wie die dazu gehörenden Sets. 2009 right|400px Da ich immer noch nicht alle Figuren von 2006 hatte war ich erst mal damit beschäftigt diese zukaufen, doch irgendwann fand ich Bara Magna einfach besser und begann mir die Glatorian Legends zu besorgen. Die Agori hatte ich mir schon alle um Ostern herum schenken lassen. Auf einer Reise nach England hoffte ich, den Kaxium V3 erwerben zu können, mein Lieblingsfahrzeug. Ich war schwer enttäuscht als sie ihn noch nicht hatten, nur alle anderen Fahrzeuge. Als ich wieder zu hause war schaffte ich es ihn mir ihn nach Deutschland zu bestellen. Langsam wanderten auch alle Glatorian Legends und der Baranus V7 in meine Sammlung. Dann erschienen die Lamincards, ich fand sie gut und kaufte mir sehr viele Packungen. Anschließend kam der Film BIONICLE: Die Legende Erwacht heraus, der Film gefiel mir sehr gut. Meine Meinung zu Bara Magna: Als ich davon hörte, dass 2009 die Story in ein neues Universum wechseln würde, war ich total enttäuscht und wollte mit dem Bionicle-Sammeln aufhören. Die Bilder von den Sets, die dann raus kamen, fand ich aber gut ich ich beschloss auf die Story, den Film und die Sommersets zu warten, bis ich die Entscheidung treffen würde, ob ich weiter Kaufe oder nicht. Ich fand die Idee mit dem neuen Universum langsam ganz gut, weil mir dass Matoraner-Universum langsam zu Bunt wurde. Die Sommersets und Fahrzeuge fand ich ganz gut, und da die Story bis dort hin auch gut war, begann ich mit dem Kaufen. Dann kamen erste abschnitte aus dem Film heraus, und auch diese gefielen mir gut. Doch als den der Anschnitt mit dem Kampf von Ackar und Strakk herauskam, stand noch einmal alles auf der Kippe, den die Animation gefiel mir nicht. Man hatte es im "Mondscheinlicht" in den ersten Ausschnitten nicht gesehen, doch sie wirkte nicht so gut wie die aus den ersten drei Filmen. Außer dem hatte ich erwartet das die Agori nicht alle gleich aussehen (Hier zu die Bilder am Rand). Aber nachdem ich mir den Ausschnitt zum 100 mal angesehen hatte, merkte ich, dass die Animation doch nicht so schlecht war. Ich fand sie dann irgend wann sogar ganz gut und ich fand sie passte zum "wilden" Bara Magna. Da die Story auch weiterhin super blieb, entschloss ich mich endgültig mich auf den Film riesig zu freuen, und die Figuren wie ein Irrer zu kaufen. Der nächsten Clip überzeugte mich dann ganz. 2010 Bisher geschah in diesem Jahr nicht viel für mich im Zusammenhang mit Bionicle. Artikel Eine Liste von mir bearbeiteter Artikel, nach Themen geordnet: Matoransiches Universum :* Tahu Bara Magna *Glatorianer :*Mata Nui :*Vastus (erstellt) :*Perditus (erstellt) :*Branar (erstellt) :*Gresh :*Strakk *Agori :*Atakus (erstellt) :*Tarduk (erstellt) :*Lein (erstellt) :*Zesk (erstellt) :*Kirbold (erstellt) :*Crotesius (erstellt) :*Scodonius (erstellt) :*Kirbraz (erstellt) :* Sahmad (erstellt) * Dschungel-Stamm (erstellt) * Eis-Stamm (erstellt) * Feuer-Stamm (erstellt) * Wasser-Stamm (erstellt) * Sand-Stamm (erstellt) Transportation :*Kaxium (erstellt) :*Cendox (erstellt) Story * Story :* Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna (erstellt) :* Das Ende der Reise (erstellt) :* Sahmads Geschichte (erstellt) :* Das Rätsel um die Großen Wesen :* Die Querung :* BIONICLE 5 Große Wesen :*Heremus (erstellt) :*Angonce (erstellt) Matoraner Ta-Matoraner: :*Aft (erstellt) :*Agni (erstellt) :*Aodhan (erstellt) :*Brander (erstellt) :*Kapura (erstellt) :*Kalama (erstellt) :*Keahi (erstellt) :*Maglya (erstellt) :*Nuhrii :*Tiribomba (erstellt) :*Vohon (erstellt) Ko-Matoraner: :*Arktinen (erstellt) :*Jaa (erstellt) :*Jaatikko (erstellt) :*Kantai (erstellt) :*Kokkan (erstellt) :*Kylma (erstellt) :*Lumi (erstellt) :*Pakastaa (erstellt) :*Talvi (erstellt) :*Toudo (erstellt) Le-Matoraner: :*Boreas (erstellt) :*Kumo (erstellt) :*Makani (erstellt) :*Sanso (erstellt) :*Shu (erstellt) :*Taiki (erstellt) :*Tuuli (erstellt) :*Vira (erstellt) Po-Matoraner: :*Ally (erstellt) :*Bour (erstellt) :*Epena (erstellt) :*Gadjati (erstellt) :*Golyo (erstellt) :*Kamen (erstellt) :*Kivi (erstellt) :*Pekka (erstellt) :*Piatra (erstellt) :*Podu (erstellt) Onu-Matoraner: :*Aiyetoro (erstellt) :*Akamu (erstellt) :*Azibo (erstellt) :*Damek (erstellt) :*Dosne (erstellt) :*Kaj (erstellt) :*Mamru (erstellt) :*Midak (erstellt) :*Zemya (erstellt) Andere :* De-Matoraner (erstellt) :* Fe-Matoraner (erstellt) :* Ce-Matoraner (erstellt) :* Ba-Matoraner (erstellt) Barraki *Carapar *Nocturn Planeten *Bota Magna (erstellt) *Bara Magna (erstellt) Elemente * Feuer * Eis Kreaturen * Kreaturen (erstellt) :* Skopio (erstellt) :* Sandfledermaus (erstellt) :* Eisen Wölfe (erstellt) :* Höhlenwürger (erstellt) :* Skarabax-Käfer (erstellt) ::* Click :* Gigantischer Polyp (erstellt) Pflanzenwelt * Pflanzenwelt (erstellt) Meine Bionicle--Bücher Ich besitze 31 Bionicle Bücher: Bionicle Chronicles: * 1#: Tale of the Toa * 2#: Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok * 3#: Makuta's Revenge * 4#: Tales of the Masks Bionicle Adventures: * 1#: Mistery of Metru Nui * 2#: Trail by Fire * 3#: The Darkness Below * 5#: Voyage of Fear * 6#: Maze of Shadow * 8#: Challenge of the Hordika * 10#: Time Trap Bionicle Legends: * 1#: Island of Doom (mein Lieblingsbuch) * 2#: Dark Destiny * 3#: Power Play * 4#: Lagacy of Evil * 5#: Inferno * 8#: Downfall * 9#: Shadow in Sky * 10#: Swamp of Secrets * 11#: The Final Battle Bionicle Legenden: * 1#: Stadt der Verlorenen * 2#: Gefangenden der Grube Bionicle Guids & Mini-Bücher: * Makuta´s Universum * Mata Nui´s Guide to Bara Magna * Dark Hunters * Rahi Beats * Bionicle: Matoran * Bionicle: Voya Nui Schlorastic Readers: * Journaly of Takanuva (fand ich überhaupt nicht gut) * The Secret of Certavus * Desert of Danger * Challenge of Mata Mui